Remake
by Waaleej
Summary: A veces, solo a veces, las historias se nos salen de control y todo lo que nosotros creemos que solo sucede en historias llega a pasar en la vida real.
1. Chapter 1

**LEANSE LOS COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR ABAJO.**

.

.O.O.O.O.

.

Sawara Takenori estaba completamente paralizado del terror. Su diafragma se negaba a moverse para regresarle aire y poder pensar con claridad.

-Es un plan muy arriesgado, Señor- Dijo mientras se rascaba su amplia frente donde cada vez el cabello era más escaso.

-Lo es mi amigo, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo- Contestó el presidente Lory Takarada detrás de escritorio de madera pulida.

-Lo que me preocupa, señor, es que las señoritas siguen siendo unas niñas y, dejarlas ir así como así es demasiado peligroso-

El plan de trabajo que el presidente Takarada recién le había mostrado, era bastante bueno, quizá era demasiado bueno para ser real, pero aun así seguía preocupándose. Y es que dejar que tres adolescentes, las tres únicas miembros del afamado y recién formado grupo LoveMe, tuvieran que irse a sabrá Dios que lugar durante dos semanas para formar parte del elenco de una nueva película, era bastante escalofriante.

-En eso tienes razón, Sawara, aunque hablas como si ellas fueran a estar completamente solas en un paraje desolado. Habrá más actores junto a ellas- El tono de voz con la que el presidente le explicaba a su Jefe de Talentos era el mismo que el que emplean los maestros con los niños mas estúpidos de una clase.

-Pero señor, esos muchachos ni siquiera son actores- El nerviosismo de Sawara era palpable por todas partes excepto para el dueño de la empresa enfrente de él.

-¿No lo son?- Dijo el presidente Lory.

_Como si no lo supiera ya_. Dijo para si mismo Sawara.

-No señor, no lo son. Ellos son músicos-

-Bueno, bueno algún día tendrían que entrar en este asunto- Tal vez el presidente Lory no veía lo mismo que él, por que estaba dejando que unas niñas se fueran a las fauces del lobo mandando a otros tres adolescentes con las hormonas alocadas a pasar dos semanas encerrados en medio de un bosque apartados de toda la sociedad. Solo a alguien tan despreocupado como el presidente se le ocurriría mandar a sus pequeñas con esos depravados.

-Sigo pensando que ellas podrían grabar en un set de filmación aquí en Tokio, señor- Haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para que no se las llevaran a esa casucha en el bosque.

-No seas aburrido Sawara, ¿Donde estaría la emoción de grabar en un set?- El retintín en la voz del presidente le hacia pensar a Takenori, que el presidente lo trataba como si fuera un retrasado mental.

-Yo no me quejaría tanto si hubiera dejado que hubiera algún adulto acompañándolos- Dijo molesto.

-No había que necesidad de poner a ningún adulto. Además los productores dijeron que seria mas realista si los actores fueran adolescentes reales y no adultos intentando parecer quinceañeros-

-¡Pero Tsuruga Ren habría estado perfecto!, se podría hacer un papel exclusivo como de hermano mayor o yo que sé- Otra vez la desesperación acudía a él, a diferencia es que ahora empezaba a sudara a mares aun cuando en la oficina del presidente estaba con un clima igual que el de Alaska.

-No, no, no- Negaba con la cabeza –Ren ahí no pintaba nada ni como parte del personal de limpieza. No sirve para esa película- El presidente Lory estaba completamente convencido de que sacar a Tsuruga Ren del proyecto era lo mejor que podría haber hecho en toda su vida.

-¿Por qué lo saco de la película realmente señor?- La pregunta quedo volando por la habitación. Y es que no era solo una pregunta sin valor, era _la pregunta_. La misma que le había hecho Yashiro Yukihito, el representante de Tsuruga Ren, cuando se entero que los productores lo querían a él dentro de la película.

-¿Qué parte de todos deben se adolescentes no entendiste Sawara?- Le irritaba que nadie entendiera que él solo hacia lo mejor para todos los trabajadores de su empresa.

Según todos, era incomprensible que rechace a Ren con el protagónico de una película, pero es que nadie lo conoce tan bien como él.

Solo él es capaz de darse cuenta de que hay dos cosas para las que Tsuruga Ren no sirve, una es los dramas sentimentales, donde tiene esta la necesidad de expresar amor por otra persona. Donde tiene que enamorar a la televidente. No Ren es un completo inútil en los dramas de ese tipo. El segundo tipo, son las películas como esta, donde no hay un dialogo, las que parecen mas un reallity show que una obra bien estructurada. Ren es mas de los que juegan con el guion escrito, no de los que desde un principio actúan sin tener la menor idea de lo que están haciendo.

Hacia apenas un par de horas en las que había hablado con el representante de Ren, Yashiro había venido como un vendaval que arrastra todo a su paso. Gritando y pataleando que era la mayor injusticia del mundo del espectáculo que el ídolo de masas quedara fuera de esa película. El presidente estaba riéndose por dentro mientras veía a Yashiro hacerse garras a si mismo intentando hacerle entrar en razón para dejar volver a Ren al elenco.

Pero no, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Ren esta fuera del proyecto Sawara, es lo único que necesitas saber- Suspiró –Ahora, ¿Serias tan amable de mandarme a las señoritas de LoveMe para que firmen los contratos por favor?-

.

.O.O.O.O.

.

Todos aquellos que conocen a Sawara Takenori, saben que es una persona a la que, inclusive los problemas más pequeños y fáciles de componer, le dan fuertes dolores de cabeza. Las preocupaciones son su pan de cada día, donde los ataques de histeria, donde cada vez se le dificulta más el respirar y los mini ataques al miocardio están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Así como sus preocupaciones son una parte muy importante de su personalidad, otro rasgo que lo distingue es su capacidad en perfeccionar las cosas que hace. No solo en su trabajo es el mejor, si no también en su vida diaria. Apenas se le presenta un pequeño problema cuando ya mismo tiene que arreglarlo o conseguir a la persona mas competente que lo solucione por el. Nada puede salirse de sus cabales por que ya esta histérico marcándole a un montón de personas para que vengar a arreglar el desperfecto.

Por esa razón, mas de uno se quedo sorprendido cuando acepto trabajar en la famosa Lory's Majestic Entertainment. El carácter incomprensible, extravagante y rebuscado del presidente Lory Takarada es totalmente incompatible con el del tranquilo y apacible Sawara. Muchos se rieron diciéndole que en una semana estaría fuera de la empresa con la cola entre las patas.

Durante sus primeros días fue asignado como asistente del Director de Talentos de LME. Su trabajo era preseleccionar a los aspirantes a actores y actrices que deseaban pertenecer a esa empresa. Era feliz en su trabajo, hacia lo mejor que podía. No había ni una sola mancha en su expediente hasta que un par de meses después de que pasara a formar parte de la gran familia de Lory's Majestic Entertainment, el mismo presidente lo mando llamar.

Le sorprendió que alguien con el renombre de Lory Takarada, se tomara la molestia de llamar a un simple asistente cuando tenía a la mano a los mejores y más prestigiosos funcionarios al alcance de su mano.

Con la ridícula originalidad que lo caracteriza, el presidente le estaba ofreciendo el puesto de director de Talentos de LME, pues su predecesor por cuestiones personales, necesitaba retirarse del ambiente laboral. No tuvo ni que pensárselo dos veces cuando ya estaba firmando su nuevo contrato. Esa misma tarde, cambio sus pocas pertenencias a la nueva oficina. Sawara estaba hinchado de gusto y de orgullo.

Pero el gusto le duro poco. Apenas tenia dos días en su nuevo puesto cuando el Jefe le mando llamar. Entonces fue cuando la bomba estallo. Mientras uno luchaba peculiarmente por defender sus ideales de originalidad y ridiculez, el otro contraatacaba curiosamente pregonando con la normalidad y la seriedad. Fue entonces cuando sus ataques de histeria se hicieron más evidentes.

Lory Takarada jamás le daría tregua mientras el estuviera vivo.

A veces ir en contra del presidente, es como querer derribar la estatua de la libertad con solo soplarle. I m p o s i b l e.

A Sawara le costo sangre, sudor y lagrimas comprender eso.

Ahora casi ocho años después, procuraba guardarse los comentarios que le harían tener una discusión con el Jefe Lory, y es que a Lory Takarada no escucha quejas y sugerencias de nadie a menos que sea lo que quiere escuchar.

Así que con rumbo a su oficina, pensaba como demonios iba a darle la noticia a las mujercitas LoveMe.

Esas tres singulares señoritas le causaban tantos o mas problemas como el mismo presidente.

Aunque ninguna comparada con esa Mogami Kyoko, la primera, la miembro original, aquella por la que se creo el grupo donde están los que necesitan aprender a amar y ser amados. Ella era la que siempre tenia las tareas mas pesadas, posiblemente por eso era la mejor actriz de las tres.

Sawara sabia perfectamente que esa chica de cabello naranja, la misma que siempre habla de cuentos de hadas y seres mágicos puede ser el mismo demonio cuando algo la hace enfadar y que el ahora viniera a decirle que tendría que hacer una película con esos chicos a quienes detesta, de seguro hacia que lo de Sodoma y Gomorra fuera un cuento de niños comparado con la ira de esa jovencita.

Sinceramente esperaba que el decirle que estaría con sus compañeras Kotonami Kanae y Amamiya Chiori le hiciera más digerible el asunto, si no más valía que fuera dándose por muerto.

Un ataque de nervios regreso a él haciéndole temblar levemente el labio inferior.

Si salía vivo de esta, se tomaría unas largas, largas, muy largas vacaciones.

.

.O.O.O.O.

.

-¡Maldita sea, Yashiro!- Tsuruga Ren gritaba mientras pateaba una de las sillas de su camerino.

-Pero no fue mi culpa, Ren. Hice todo lo que pude- Yashiro estaba casi escondido en la esquina del camerino mientras esperaba que la ira de Ren no destruyera el pueblo entero.

-¡Ese maldito anciano de pacotilla, quien se cree que es para sacarme!- Apenas hacia menos de tres minutos que acababa de darle las malas noticias y ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo echo.

-Calma, Ren, ya lo se- El moreno trataba de calmarlo por que con un coraje de esos lo mas probable era que pronto le diera un aneurisma y quedara ahí tirado.

-Ese maldito- Su voz estaba marcada con el más puro y destilado odio -¿Sabes cuanto quiero estar más tiempo cerca de Kyoko? Ese maldito hijo de…-

-¡Ren!- grito Yashiro. –Cálmate, así no conseguirás que el presidente cambie de opinión.

-Ese viejo ridículo no cambiara de opinión nunca. Lo que pasa es que quiere que siempre este solo, que nunca este con mi pequeña Kyoko- Seguía dando vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado mientras farfullaba un montón de palabrotas.

-Eso también lo se, Pero no puedo hacer nada mas, el presidente Takarada dijo que no participarías, ya de nada sirve hacer algo Ren, los contratos se firmaron hace unas horas- Yashiro solo esperaba que Ren no tomara las cosas en contra del presidente o ahí mismo iba a iniciar la tercera guerra mundial.

-Oh si el señor ya lo ordeno entonces debo sentarme aquí tranquilo mientras mandan a mi pequeña Kyoko a no se que lugar- Decía Ren histérico. – ¡A la mierda con Lory! Iré con ella así tenga que pasar por encima de el mismísimo Buda.- Halaba completamente sumido en la desesperación.

-Vamos Ren, pero si ya son novios ¿Qué tanto son dos semanas? No pasa nada- Aseguro Yashiro

Eso pareció animar un poco al moreno quien soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Hablar de su noviazgo con Kyoko Mogami siempre lo calmaba.

-Tienes Razón, tardamos años en volver a vernos, ¿Qué cosa podría cambiar en solo dos semanas?- Casi se pudo ver un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos negros.

-Además ella no va a estar sola en la película, Kanae y Chiori también estarán con ella- Ren cada vez parecía mas calmado.

-Tienes razón, Kotonami san nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara a Kyoko-Por fin Ren tomo asiento en una de las sillas del camerino.-Supongo que podré estar un par de días sin verla- Soltó una risa nerviosa que mostraba lo asustado que estaba. – No quisiera que algo malo le pasara-

-No exageres tampoco, nada malo va a pasarle. Las chicas cuidaran de ella, así como los demás actores de la película- El semblante de Ren cada vez era mas calmado, parecía como un cachorro de león que deja que lo acaricies.

-¿Sabes quien va a reemplazarme?- Pregunto Ren resignándose a que no estaría en el elenco de la película

-Si- dijo Yashiro mientras revisaba sus apuntes –Debes conocerlos, son bastante famosos. Incluso creo que son amigos de Kyoko. Son tres muchachos-

-Deben ser los no hermanos Ishibashi, Solo el mayor es el que me preocupa, siempre esta intentando ligar con mi pequeña ¿Son ellos?-

-No- dijo Yashiro con mucha seriedad – y para ser honestos, no creo que te guste saber con quien va a trabajar Kyoko-

-¿Cómo?- vio que su amigo vacilaba en decirle o no el nombre del resto de los compañeros de trabajo de su novia -¿Quién maldita sea va a ocupar mi lugar?

-yo… yo… er-¡_Ayuda!_ Grito al cielo esperando que dios se apiara de el –Son los miembros del grupo Vie Ghoul-

.

.O.O.O.O.

.

**¡Hola señoritas!**

**Ya se que se supone que debía terminar de escribir primero Inocencia Seductora pero es que desde hace días traigo en la cabeza esta historia y no he podido sacármela hasta hoy que decidí escribirla.**

**Ya se los había comentado hace tiempo. Pero fue hasta hoy que decidí cumplirla.**

**Se que es un capitulo corto pero prometo que iré haciéndolos mas grandes conforme vaya avanzando la trama.**

**Creo que hay un par de asuntillos que debo aclarar antes de que sigamos.**

**En primer lugar si, Kyoko es novia de Ren, antes de que me pregunten otra cosa. No habrá nada de ReinoxKyoko. Así que no me lo pidan por que no lo pondré. No viene al caso hacer eso.**

**En segundo lugar, Ren no es el otro protagonista como ya se dieron cuenta, solo es un personaje de relleno, importante a final de cuentas pero de relleno. Los dos protagonistas son Kyoko y Reino aunque NO son pareja.**

**Tercero, ya saben que me gusta poner a los personajes y sus puntos de vista así que no se quejen luego de que no habrá mucho de Kyoko y Ren en escenas romanticonas y con contenido para mayores por que no creo que tenga relevancia para la historia.**

**Si, si habrá lemmon, no se cuando pero si habrá.**

**Creo que por ahora es todo. En cuanto tenga el siguiente capitulo lo podre, espero tenerlo hoy en la noche o mañana en la tarde.**

**Saludos Hermosas.**

Waaleej.


	2. Chapter 2

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, la hora en la que terminaba la jornada de trabajo para las chicas LoveMe a menos que estuvieran en una misión.

-Esto es una mierda- dijo Kanae mientras salía de su uniforme rosa chillón.

-No lo llames así Kanae, es una nueva oportunidad de trabajo- Dijo tranquila Chiori. Ella siempre trataba de ver lo mejor en las peores situaciones.

-No, no lo es, es una porquería. Por nada del mundo quisiera tener que acercármele a ese perro de Beagle- dijo Kyoko mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. –Me da mala espina este viaje-

-No solo es por ese retrasado mental por lo que no quiero ir- Kanae seguía molesta –Es solo que siento que una película basada en hechos supuestamente reales y en antiguas leyendas de viejas no me llama la atención- Le hartaba no estar en buenos papeles, quería algo que realmente valiera la pena

-Moko san, pero si tu eres buena en todo lo que haces- Dijo Kyoko adulándola.

-Eso lo se, pero aun así, quiero algo en lo que realmente pueda explotar todas mis habilidades, no una bazofia de novatos- Aun no sabia quienes mas además de dos miembros de Vie Ghoul estarían en el elenco. Los había visto en las portadas de revista que leía su hermana menor aunque nunca les había hecho mucho caso.

-Vamos muchachas, va a ser emocionante. Estaremos las tres juntas durante dos semanas- Parecía que la única que se emocionaba con ese proyecto era Chiori.

A Kyoko se le iluminaron los ojos y se puso a dar brinquitos de felicidad por saber que pasaría unas casi vacaciones con sus dos amigas.

-Tienes razón- Dijo completamente convencida de que seria lo mejor que le pudo pasar –Vamos a divertirnos-

Kanae esperaba que cuando menos le tocara un buen papel y no uno de una niña rica y mimada. A Chiori le quedaba más eso. O el de la rara, ese papel era sin lugar a dudas de K_yoko._

.

.O.O.O.O.

.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con esto?- Pregunto Miroku.

-Supongo- contesto Reino mientras seguía afinando las cuerdas de su guitarra.

-Reino, nosotros de actores tenemos lo mismo que de astronautas. No tengo ni la mas jodida idea de cómo actuar frente a una cámara- El cabello rubio de Miroku ondeaba en con el aire que estaba entrando por la ventana, contrastando con su tez pálida y su camisa verde.

-No debe ser tan difícil- Unas notas sonaron en el aire mientras reino escuchaba para ver si al fin encontraba la nota que estaba buscando.

- Además que voy yo a saber como mierdas actuar cuando se que medio Japón va a ver la porquería de trabajo que hare- Miroku estaba completamente aterrado. Tocar con los demás chicos era fácil, incluso le gustaba y cuando entraban a escena se olvidaba que existía mas personas además de ellos, solo se concentraba en su batería y en tocar, pero de ahí a que le gustara verse en los videos que grababan era muy diferente a verse en una película de dos horas.

-Pareces una nena Miroku, deja de quejarte. Deberías ser mas como Shizuru.- Dijo mientras apuntaba a la cocina.

- Ese tonto nunca dice nada, ¿por que lo haría ahora?- gruño.

-De todas formas, cállate. Suficiente tendré mañana con la voz chillona de la caperucita como para encima tener que estarte oyendo quejarte esta noche- Al parecer al fin encontró la nota que buscaba por que dejo de afinar y empezó a tocar una melodía lo suficientemente rápido como para que apenas pudieran distinguirse sus dedos.

-Si no quisieras verla o tú hubieras apuntado a esa estupidez- Miroku no quería participar desde un principio. Se negó rotundamente cuando su representante les maestro el proyecto que estaba preparado para ellos: una estúpida película de terror en la que Reino, obviamente, era el protagonista; querían que todos los miembros de Vie Ghoul trabajaran, pero los únicos que siguieron a su líder fueron él y Shizuru, los demás fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para pintar su raya desde el principio y salirse antes de ver a Reino enojado.

-No te quejes Miroku- Su voz se elevo lo suficiente como para ser escuchada aun por encima de los acordes que estaba tocando. – Si vuelvo a escuchar otra de tus estupideces te juro que vas a desear que no hubiera dejado de tocar-

-Tu y tu maldito genio- Dijo Miroku antes de irse a la cocina junto a Shizuru.

.

.O.O.O.O.

.

En el departamento de Tsuruga Ren salía por la ventana un humo negro con el olor de carne quemada.

-Te lo dije, debías cuidar la carne Ren, ¡no dejarla sobre la estufa hasta que se pusiera como el carbón!- Grito Kyoko mientras con una toalla intentaba hacer que el aire con olor a quemado saliera por la ventana del departamento.

-Ya, ya discúlpame- decía Ren mientras mantenía las cortinas abiertas para que saliera el mal olor.

-Ahora estaríamos cenando si me hubieras dejado hacer la cena, en lugar de ofrecerte tan amablemente a cocinarnos un pedazo de carne que ahora esta carbonizado- Kyoko estaba molesta, le encantaba cocinar y ahora ya no tenia nada para hacer una cena decente por que Ren prácticamente se lo había acabado todo en menos de una hora. Seguro que debía tener al menos para hacer un par de sándwiches y palomitas, aunque fuera la tercera vez en el mes en que comían lo mismo.

-Lo siento, ya dije que lo siento hermosa- le contesto Ren mientras cerraba la ventana y dejaba caer la pesada cortina. –No te enojes-

-Como no voy a enojarme cuando desperdiciaste más e la mitad de lo que había en el refrigerador para hacer tu "cena" para nosotros y mira como acabo todo.

-Pues si, se supone que debía quedar lista. En la receta decía que debía dejarla sobre el sartén hasta que el agua se evaporara completamente y mira lo que paso.- Kyoko se acerco a la barra donde estaba la receta y empezó a leer mientras él tiraba a la basura lo que debía ser un estofado de carne con verduras.

-¿Freíste la carne?- espero a que el asintiera -¿Cortaste y lavaste las verduras?

-¿Qué clase de tonto crees que soy, preciosa? Claro que lo hice- sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Aja, ya lo veremos. ¿Agregaste el caldo de pollo, verdad?- Kyoko levanto una ceja mientras veía la cara de su novio iba cambiando de una "¿_Eso estaba ahí?" _a "_Joder, soy un idiota"_. –Llevabas todo bien cariño, llegaste casi al final.- Se acerco y le dio un besito en la mejilla. –Casi terminas-

Ren gruño suavemente mientras entrecerraba los ojos y le mandaba una mirada de reproche.

-Siempre tenemos pan y jamón para cenar- A Kyoko le encantaba burlarse de las pésimas cualidades que tenia su novio en la cocina. Era tan pésimo que seguramente incendiaria la casa si se pusiera a hacer un par de galletas en el horno. Apestaba como chef.

Mientras hacían los emparedados, metió una bolsa de palomitas al microondas y espero.

Cada vez que el intentaba hacer de cenar para ambos, terminaban comiendo sándwiches y palomitas. Ahora entendía por que el comía muy poco cuando ella no estaba ahí para hacer la comida. Nadie puede culparlo.

-Tendré que hablar con Yashiro- dijo Kyoko mientras guardaban las cosas que había sobrado.

-¿necesitas algo cariño?- dijo con dulzura él mientras limpiaba la mesa.

-Solo que te alimente correctamente mientras no estoy, no me gustaría regresar y encontrarte tirado por ahí medio muerto por que no has comido nada- Casi se rie cuando se lo imagino vestido con uno de sus trajes carísimos tirado en medio del vestíbulo con el estomago rugiendo como un león por que hace días que no come bocado.

-¡Oye! Pase mucho tiempo viviendo solo, podre pasar sin ti dos semanas- Aun le dolía la cabeza de pensar que bien pudo él ser el protagonista, pero si no hubiera sido por ese maldito inútil de presidente, ahora no tendría que preocuparse por dejar que su novia fuera a una casa en el bosque rodeada de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas.

-Me hubiera gustado que te dieran el papel, Ren- Ella parecía triste

-Lo e nena, a mi también. Pero descuida va a haber mas películas, mas dramas; podremos hacer cualquier otra cosa juntos, ni que esa fuera tu ultima pelicula.

-¿Me llamaras?-

-Todos los días- respondió él.

Se sentaron un rato en el sofá mientras disfrutaban los últimos días que pasaría Kyoko en casa antes de que empezara a rodarse la película.

-¿Sabes que es lo único bueno?- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué es?-A penas tenían poco de haberse mudado juntos y ahora tenia que estar sin el durante un tiempo.

-Que estaré las veinticuatro horas junto a Moko san- Moko san era su mejor amiga, su primer mejor amiga hasta que Chiori chan llego a unírseles y ser el trio de chicas amorosas.

-Me alegro nena, últimamente no pasan mucho tiempo juntas-. Desgraciadamente Ren tenia razón: en el ultimo mes apenas y la había visto por una o dos veces y lo conversación mas larga que habían tenido era de un simple "Hola Kyoko, adiós Kyoko". Echaba de menos las tardes comiendo galletas en el comedor del departamento de Chiori.

-Aunque tendre que soportar también a ese bruto del Beagle, vale la pena solo para tener fiestas en pijama con las chicas- Kyoko se acurruco en el pecho de Ren –Aunque extrañare que duermas en mi cama-

La risa de Tsuruga Ren inunda el ambiente volviéndolo calido.

-Eso siempre puede arreglarse, cariño- Susurra en su oído antes de morder el lóbulo de la oreja.-Siempre hay tiempo de hacer _travesuras_-

Un gemido ahogado rompe el silencio.

-Pero no puedes ir Ren, esta prohibido tener visitas y lo sabes mejor que yo- dice ella mientras se separa para verlo directamente a los ojos. Después de todo el sigue teniendo muchos mas años de experiencia que ella.

-Nadie dijo que iría a tu locación- La sonrisa de gato que se le escapo de los labios a Ren dejaba entre ver que conoce mas de lo que dice.

-No. Me niego a tener sexo contigo atraves de una computadora- Tal vez para algunos estuviera bien, pero no para ella. No hay nada mejor que el contacto físico, según Kyoko.

-Eso dices ahora, ya quiero verte en un par de días; hasta tu misma me lo vas a pedr sin necesidad de que yo te diga nada- El sonrojo en la cara de Kyoko era adorable.

-Claro que no- Le avergonzaba admitir que él seguramente tendría la razón.

-Ya veremos, nena, ya veremos-

.

.O.O.O.O.

.

Reino estaba completamente fastidiado. Llevaban mas de media hora esperando a que llegaran los estpidos productores de la dichosa película y ellos ni sus luces. No pensaba seguir aquí durante mucho tiempo más.

No había muchas personas dentro de esa sala de juntas. Solo seis personas contándose a si mismo: él, Miroku, Shizuru, dos mujeres mas y Kyoko.

Se quedaría dormido en esa maldita silla de metal frio si no se ponía a hacer algo en luegar de contar cada miserable segundo que pasaba en el reloj. Volteo a ver a los demás.

Miroku llevaba ya casi quince minutos por teléfono hablando con no se quien sobre no se que tema, parecía realmente muy interesado y muy divertido

Shizuru contrario a todo pronostico, estaba conversndo tranquilamente con una de las amigas de la caperucita. Su nombre era ¿Chomi? ¿Chopí? algo por el estilo; aunque el no diría que mantenían una conversación, mejor dicho: ella parloteaba hasta por los codos mientras el solo atinaba a asentir y mostrarse interesado.

Nota mental: averigua que tanto dice la tipa esa que le interesa a Shizuru.

La otra mujer, Kotonami, estaba a igual que Miroku, utilizando su teléfono móvil, excepto que ella estaba mandando mensajes de texto como loca. También estaba muy entretenida y en sus ojos pudo ver como brillaban esperando por algo que la otra persona que se texteaba con ella, fuera a decirle.

Una enorme sonrisa aparecía cada que su teléfono vibraba anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

Nota mental: averiguar con quien se textea.

En último lugar estaba Kyoko. Esa ridícula miedosa estaba viéndolo fijamente. Ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-Se que soy muy hermoso, pero deberías despistarle o todos se darán cuenta que estas enamorada de mi- dijo haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo. Le guiño un ojo a Kyoko.

-Nadie te encuentra atractivo Beagle- respondió rápidamente ella.

-Tu al parecer si lo haces, si no, no entiendo por que m ves tanto- Como le gustaba fastidiarla mientras el troglodita de su novio no estuviera cerca. Ese hombre si que es aterrador.

-No lo hago- casi podía sentir como los pequeños fantasmillas empezaban a salir de ella listos para atacarlo. Como había extrañado al pequeñín que tomo como rehén antes de San Valentín.

-No nos engañemos, ambos sabemos que me encuentras sumamente atractivo- Kyoko lo fulmino con la mirada y mejor se volteo a ver a la ventana antes de que el pudiera hacerle otro comentario.

Todos regresaron a sus actividades menos la chica de cabello negro, Kotonami, ella seguía con los ojos fijos en él, como si quisiera descubrir algo. Reino le sonrio esperando que ella hiciera algo pero lo ignoro, volviendo a centrarce en su teléfono móvil.

"_Mujeres_" Penso.

Aun hicieron falta otros cinco minutos mas para que los productores se dignaran a aparecer.

-Buenos días muchachos- Dijo uno de los hombres.

Reino no se digno a contestar solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. Estaba molesto por perder su tiempo con perdedores como ellos.

-Lamentamos la demora, pero hubo un contratiempo con el lugar donde van a ser las grabaciones-

-Primero que nada, nosotros somos los hermanos Hirohito,(1) y estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes por haber accedidoa participar en nuestro proyecto- Dijo uno. A reino le parecía que el era el hermano maor, aunque ambos eran muy parecidos entre si. Ambos altos y delgados, cabello oscuro y ojos negros, la única diferencia era que uno andaba vestido con un traje negro. "_demasiado elegante"_. Y el otro en jeans desgastados y unos zapatos deportivos que lo hacían parecer mas joven de lo que realmente debía de ser.

-Sus representantes deben haberles comentado que teneos planeado montar una película de suspenso basados en una película realizada anteriormente, que a su vez se basa en un antigua leyenda.

-Un remake- completo el hermano que vestia jeans.

-¿Qué leyenda es?- pregunto Kanae. Cuando era pequeña, sobre todo en las noches en las que laz eléctrica se iba o cuando estaba lloviendo, su padre se dedicaba a contarle historias, sobre todo leyendas a ella y a sus hermanos. Su padre era el mejor contando historias, a veces no había necesidad de que se fuera la luz, ellos mismos iban hasta la caja de fusibles y bajar la palanca para quedarse a obscuras, alumbrados únicamente por la luz de la luna mientras su padre se acomodaba para empezar una narración diferente. Muchas veces se quedaban muertos del miedo y durmiendo en la cama de otro de sus hermanos menores por que no quería pasar la noche sola.

-Bien, directo al grano. El punto es que no es una leyenda como tal, ni siquiera es japonesa. La leyenda de la bruja de Blair es mundialmente conocida por todos, no dudo que mas de uno de ustedes la conoce-

Los rostros de todos se giran viéndose y preguntándose quien rayos es esa bruja y que tiene que ver on la película. –

-Y como si no es una leyenda pretenden hacer una copia de la cinta americana?- Pregunta Chiori.

-Correcto, la película de "_El proyecto de la bruja de Blair"_ se basa en una leyenda norteamericana. Hay escépticos que aseguran que todo es totalmente falso, pero son muchas las personas que creen que realmente paso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver una película norteamericana con nosotros?- pregunto Reino, las cosas no terminaban de cuadrar para el.

-A eso vamos. Creemos que La leyenda en la que se baso esa película no era totalmente como se cuenta. ¿Conocen al menos la película?- Vagos sies se escuchan, n o muy convencidos.

El hermano Hirohito de jeans se encarga de repartir entre los muchachos una copia de lo que parece ser la leyenda de la _bruja de Blair_.

_En febrero de 1785, en el antiguo pueblo de Blair (actualmente Burkittsville), que se encontraba en el norte central de Maryland, a dos horas de distancia de Washington DC, una anciana llamada Elly Kedward engañó a varios niños de la ciudad para que fueran a su casa y les sacó sangre. Cuando los niños se lo contaron a sus padres y les enseñaron las heridas, los ciudadanos reaccionaron con una rapidez brutal. Después de acusarla de brujería, de acuerdo con las leyes locales, la expulsaron del pueblo._

_Kedward fue atada a una carretilla y en ella la empujaron a los bosques, donde la abandonaron a la muerte en medio de un invierno especialmente duro. Dando por hecho que Elly había muerto de frío, la gente de Blair volvió a una aparente calma. Pero esta calma solo fue presagio de otras tempestades._

_En noviembre de 1786, la primera noche que nevó, la hija del magistrado de la ciudad desapareció misteriosamente. Una semana más tarde, el principal acusador de Kedward también desapareció. Para el final del invierno, casi la mitad de los niños de la ciudad habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, incluyendo a todos los acusadores._

_Temiendo una maldición, los ciudadanos huyeron aterrorizados en cuanto mejoró el tiempo..._

_Años después se funda la ciudad de Burkittsville en el antiguo asentamiento de la ciudad de Blair, nadie recordaba la historia original de la ciudad._

_Entonces vuelven a suceder los mismos sucesos de la vez anterior, niños de alrededor de los once años empiezan a desaparecer, finalmente uno de los vecinos del pueblo se declara culpable y le muestra a la policía doce tumbas donde yacían los cuerpos de los niños perdidos, todos con signos de violencia, algunos con las vísceras removidas. El vecino aseguro que realizo los asesinatos por que la voz de la "_Bruja"_ era la que se lo ordenaba._

_Casi cien años después es cuendo sucede los eventos de la elicula, tres estudiantes se avecinan a investigar los sucesos del condado de Blair, desapareciendo repentinamente sin dejar ningún rastro de ellos. _

_Las cintas y los diarios que llevaban consigo aparecieron un año después de su desparicion._

-Sabemos perfectamente que eso no sucedió aquí, pero nuestros guionistas adaptaron el guion de la película original para adecuarla a el Japon actual- Dijo el productor.

-Entonces nada de esto ocurrió aquí, es imposible que algo como lo que le paso a los muchachos de la película nos pase a nosotros- Dijo Miroku, se había asustado solo de leer lo que había pasado en esa ciudad pequeña de Estados Unidos.

-Así es muchachos, nada de eso puede pasarles. Tendremos todo bien controlado. Ademas ustedes no llevaran las cámaras en la mano como esos muchachos, adecuamos los alrededores de la cabaña para que estén las suficientes cámaras para poder observarlos mejor y obtener las mejores tomas, así todo se vera mas real-

-¿Nadie mas va a estar en la locación?- pregunto Kanae, no le hacia mucha gracia el asunto de esta película.

-Solo ustedes, empezaremos a rodar el lunes, así que tienen dos días para juntar sus cosas por que el domingo por la mañana salimos con rumbo al Bosque de Aokigahara-

-Va a ser un rotundo éxito muchachos- Dijo el otro productor.

.

.O.O.O.O.

.

**Cielos, tal vez actualice demasiado rápido en comparación con mis anteriores trabajos.**

**Saludos. **


	3. Chapter 3

.

.O.O.O.O.

.

Cuando Reino conoció a Shizuru, apenas acababa de cumplir los once años. Shizuru había sido transferido de escuela, de una escuela religiosa para niños ricos en el norte de japon, a una escuela de clase media en el este de Tokio.

Para Reino, ese niño blandengue, con la piel tan pálida que se le transparentaban las venas azules el cuello y de los brazos, las marcas obscuras debajo de sus ojos que indicaban que no podía dormir, eran seguramente, lo mas interesante que podía señalarse de él. Nada en él llamaba la atención, era delgado en extremo como si sus padres no lo alimentaran, era tan alto que si crecia un poco mas alcanzaría a tocar las barras del pasamanos sin necesidad de saltar.

Al parecer, todos pensaron igual a él, que ese niño nuevo de nombre raro no tenia nada interesante que ofrecer mas que ser la nueva victima de los grandulones de la escuela. Tenia toda la pinta de ser la próxima victima de los matones que estaban en ultimo curso.

Durante los primeros días se dio cuenta de que había algo en el chico que hacia que todas las personas lo repelieran, como si el fuera agua y los demás fueran aceite. No hablaba con nadie. O mejor dicho él no hablaba con ninguno de sus compañeros por mas que algunos hicieran el intento de una conversación.

Shizuru pasó sin pena ni gloria su primer semana en la nueva escuela.

Durante la clase de gimnasia, siempre se ensañaron con el pobre tipo, era siempre él el que recibia los peores balonazos, justo como si fuera apropósito.

No fue sino hasta casi terminar el curso en el que se encontraban, cuando por azares del destino, su profesora obligo a su grupo a trabajar en parejas para entregar un trabajo final sobre un tema que ahora ya no es capaz de recordar. Reino inmediatamente volteo a ver a Miroku que estaba sentado justo a su lado, era obvio que ellos estarían juntos, igual que siempre. Su mejor amigo no se haría para atrás. Aunque para su desgracia, la profesora anuncio que ella misma haría las parejas para promover las relaciones entre todos. Era mucho pedirle a la suerte que le tocara con Miroku, y efectivamente, no le toco compartir el trabajo con su amigo el pelirrojo.

Reino maldijo una y otra vez el hecho de que le tocara trabajar con un inútil como lo era el chico nuevo. Intento por todos los medios que la maestra lo pusiera con otra persona, con quien fuera; es mas hasta ofreció hacer el trabajo de los dos él solo, pero la mujer se negó. Esa era su clase y ella era la que mandaba ahí, y si había dicho en parejas, el parejas iba a trabajarse.

No le quedo más remedio que intentar acabar con el mutismo que tenia su nuevo compañero de trabajo. Y es que no solo era que el tipo fuera serio, no, Reino no recordaba haber escuchado su voz ni una sola vez desde que lo había visto la primera vez.

Durante el primer descanso, Reino hablo, hablo y hablo más sin que el chico respondiera otra cosa que asentimientos de cabeza o muecas con los labios. Le llego a pasar por la cabeza que Shizuru realmente era mudo.

Tardo casi tres días en darse cuenta de que solo tenían en común una cosa: la música. Lo descubrió accidentalmente cuando a Shizuru se le callo de su lugar una revista idéntica a una que él mismo había comprado hacia poco tiempo.

-Y yo que pensaba que no te gustaba nada- le dijo Reino mientras le entregaba la revista. –Yo tego unas cincuenta revistas, diferentes ediciones- Aun después de eso no se hicieron amigos inmediatamente. Paso mucho tiempo antes de que Shizuru aceptara completamente a Reino dentro de su ambiente y aun falto mas para que se incluyera también a Miroku.

A Reino le costo aun mas trabajo ir descubriendo todo lo que Shizuru significa. Por ejemplo, no es que el tipo no pudiera hablar como dios manda, es que él era de los que prefería escuchar las estupideces de otros antes de el decir una chorrada. Otra, a Shizuru jamás, jamás, jamás le gustaba llamar la atención con algo. Él nunca era el centro de atención, prefería ser de los que están tras bastidores maquinando toda la obra a ser el actor principal. Ademas, Shizuru era la persona mas inteligente a quien Reino conociera; no había nadie en el mundo que pensara tan rápido como el, ese tipo de verdad que era una enciclopedia con pies.

Aun así jamás imagino todo lo que conllevaba ser su amigo. Ser presa fácil de las bromas sarcásticas e intelectualoides que a veces ni el ni Miroku entendían un carajo o las dudas tan bobas que a veces preguntaba como por ejemplo ¿Por qué van al sur los patos? Era como si el fuera en un mundo paralelo al suyo y al del resto de la humanidad.

No conocía a una sola chica con la que Shizuru hubiera hablado por su propio pie. En serio no entendía eso. Muchas veces escucho a chiquillas de cursos inferiores a ellos hablando sobre lo guapo que su amigo era y, lo admitía, su amigo no era precisamente un adefesio mal hecho con patas. Y a pesar de eso, ni una sola chica había tenido una conversación de mas de cinco frases con él. Miroku siempre terminaba diciéndole que si no quería chicas, bien podía mandárselas a él para reconfortarlas por ser bateadas. Shizuru solo reia de las ocurrencias de Miroku.

Por eso fue tan raro escuchando atentamente a esa amiga de la chica zanahoria.

¿Desde cuando Shizuru escuchaba a alguien que no fuera su madre o ellos dos? NUNCA.

¿Por qué ponía esa cara de estúpido? Solo una vez en la vida lo había visto así, cuando compro su primer bajo con los ahorros de un par de meses. Sonreia como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que estaba haciendo, como si todo hubiera valido la pena para estar en ese momento y en ese lugar.

Tenian casi nueve años de conocerse y apenas hasta ese día, antes de que la junta para la película empezara, hablo con una mujer.

-Shizuru- Dijo Reino con una voz aterciopelada, esa que esconde muchas cosas detrás -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Había esperado hasta estar a solas con él, dejando fuera a Miroku incluso.

-Esa es una pregunta en si, Reino. Pero dime- Solo él se tomaba las cosas tan literalmente.

-¿Te divertiste hoy?- Una sonrisa burlona se asomo por las comisuras de la boca de reino.

-No más de lo normal, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- A veces así era de inocente.

-¿Seguro? Yo no diría lo mismo dado que tenias una charla muy animada con… ¿Cómo se llama? No logro recordar su nombre- realmente no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo se llamaba, el solo podía recordar el nombre de Kotonami Kanae, esa tipa lo había puesto de malas aun antes de terminar la reunión con los productores.

-Amamiya Chiori- respondió Shizuru demasiado rápido para gusto de Reino.

-cielos, cuanta velocidad por contestar.

-Sabes perfectamente que puedo recordar muchísimas cosas aun sin necesidad de que me lo repitan- Lo sabia, la capacidad de Shizuru le daba para hacer un monton de cosas sin necesidad de matarse estudiando como lo hacían el y Miroku, ambos lo odiaban por eso.

-Ajá, ¿Y que tanto decía _nuestra_ _amiga_?- Esperaba sacarle toda la sopa o se moriría de intriga.

-No creo que sea nuestra amiga, es mas ni siquiera creo que recuerdes su nombre para serte sincero- Se dejó caer desenfadadamente sobre uno de los sofás y miro a Reino mientras elevaba una ceja.

-es cierto, no lo recuerdo pero que importa, es tu _amiga_ así que eso la convierte en mi amiga también- ¿Por qué se tenia que hacer el difícil? Ni que fuera a revelarle el misterio de la vida o algo por el estilo.

-Nada, no dijo nada que pueda interesarte- Corto el asunto por lo sano antes que Reino siguiera insistiendo. Nada de lo que Chiori Amamiya hubiera dicho ese día le interesaba a Reino.

Aun se seguía preguntando por que ella se había sentado junto a él y no con sus amigas. No le veía lógica por ninguna parte, aunque siendo honesto, a ninguna de esas tres locas les veía algo de razón. Mogami, por ejemplo, era buena actriz y siempre trabajaba el doble de duro que los demás pero era una completa obsesionada con los cuentos de hadas o eso era lo que decía Reino. Kotonami, otro ejemplo, siempre tiene papeles de mártir en sus novelas y en la vida real había sido la persona mas amargada del planeta ¿Cómo podía ser tan diferente? Al final Chiori, su ultimo papel había sido el de una matona, la guarda espaldas de una niña fresa con complejo de reina y esa mañana no le había dado la impresión de ser así, no gruñona ni mucho menos agresiva, aunque ¿que iba a saber el de ella?

¿Por qué le había hablado? Ella había sido la ultima en llegar, aun dentro de la hora a la que los habían citado y en lugar de sentarse a chismorrear con sus amigas, fue a sentarse en el asiento vacio que estaba a su lado.

¿Por qué el no la había echado de ahí? Después de todo siempre hacia eso.

No tenia la menor idea pero había actuado como un completo imbécil que hasta Reino se había dado cuenta.

Era ella. Por que cuando alguien es amable contigo no puedes contestarle una majadería ni correrla o mandarla a freír espárragos cuando te dice un _Hola_. Como la buena persona que eres contestas educadamente un _Hola._ Cuando le había preguntado como estaba, ni modo de contestarle una burrada, un simple _"Bien, gracias"_ estaba perfecto.

El tenia la culpa también, mejor dicho, su madre tenia la culpa por obligarlo a ser cortes. Menuda idiotez.

Y para hacerle parecer mas estúpido, ella empezó a hablar del tema mas trillado y usado en las conversaciones en a historia de la humanidad: el maldito clima. ¿Quién en su sano juicio utiliza eso ahora? Tal vez los viejos, o aquellos que están obligados a hablarse por mucho que no quieran hacerlo. Y ella obviamente. Lo sorprendente era que no estaba quejándose como cualquier mujer del planeta, que si la humedad esponjaba su cabello, que si haría calor después tendría que andar cargando su abrigo o que si haría frio necesitaría abrigarse mas. Chiori no hizo nada de eso, dijo que le encantaba el clima de Tokio, que por las mañanas y en las tardes siempre era fresco y en el mediodía con treinta o treinta y cinco grados podias hacer casi cualquier cosa sin sentir que te estas asando como un pollo. Le provocaba risa aun, imaginársela con un traje de pollo dentro de un horno.

¿Por qué no se terminaba de largar de una buena vez? ¿Por qué seguía ahí? ¿Por qué hablaba con él? Podia quedarse ahí si quería pero no había necesidad de que conversaran.

Y siguió hablando, sorprendentemente no le aburría. Incluso llego a mencionar la ultima canción que habían sacado, su ultimo sencillo estaba arrasando con todo en el mercado de la música, o eso era lo que ella decía.

Sabia que tenían fans, sabia que había gente que adoraba su música, sabia que había chiquillas que harian cualquier cosa con tal de estar en uno de sus conciertos pero nunca había conocido a ninguna. No le interesaba que le aplaudieran, que lo ovacionaran, que su música era la mejor de todas; hasta ese momento. Cuando Chiori dijo que le gustaba el último disco que Vie Ghoul había sacado a la venta, casi pudo sentirse feliz. Se sintió bien consigo mismo y orgulloso, bastante orgulloso.

Seguramente era por eso que la dejó seguir hablando. No había otra explicación.

.

.O.O.O.O.

.

-¿No te pareció que Chiori hablaba mas de lo debido con ese tipo? – A Kanae no le gustaba que Chiori hiciera migas con todas las personas, a veces llegaba a pensar que ella no veía las cosas como realmente eran.

-Pero no paso nada Moko san- Ahí estaba otra que iba en paralelo también, ¿Acaso solo ella era la única cuerda?

-No dije que pasara algo, dije que era extraño-

-Ya la conoces, siempre intenta hacer amigos- desafortunadamente, Chiori y Kyoko hacían amigos en cualquier lugar al que fueran, ella era diferente.

-Supongo-

Chiori entro también a la habitación, se había quedado atrás para despedirse de su nuevo amigo.

-Chicas- Fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse directamente a su casillero.

-Ya quiero empezar a grabar- Dijo Kyoko mientras se estiraba haciendo que su columna protestara.

-Suenta interesante ¿verdad?- la secundo Chiori.

-Claro que si. Ademas nunca he hecho una película así- lo suyo eran los dramas de televisión, no las películas de suspenso.

-Ni que fuera una gran película, Mo. Es solo una copia de una película americana. No hay chiste en eso- Kanae hubiera preferido que fuera una película basada en algo japonés a una de esas películas tan malas como las que sacaba el cine de Estados Unidos.

-Lo se, pero suena interesante, Moko san-

-Además los muchachos son entretenidos- comento Chiori.

-¡El Beagle no es interesante!- casi había gritado Kyoko. –El Beagle solo es un tonto con cara bonita-

-No lo dudo. Tiene cara de idiota, pero parece que quiere algo contigo- la sonrisa traviesa de Kanae no le paso desapersivida a Kyoko, quien se puso roja al instante.

-Pues que siga queriendo, yo tengo a Tsuruga san para defenderme- A veces actuaba como una niña tonta que a Kotonami le daban ganas de golpearla para que actuara como una adulto. –Tu tampoco te deberías reir, Chiori. Tu estas mucho peor-

-Pero si yo no hice nada- Kanae daba bastante miedo cuando las regañaba a ambas como si fuera su madre.

-Seguramente- ironizó –Te pasaste toda la mañana de lo lindo con tu amiguito…-

-Shizuru- termino su amiga.

-Él- reitero Kanae.

-Tienes razón, ahora es mi amigo- contesto sonriendo, no tenia por que ocultar que le caia bien el bajista de Vie Ghoul.

Kanae puso los ojos en blanco.

Ella tenia mas cosas de que preocuparse que de andar cuidando con quien hablaban o dejaban de hablar Kyoko y Chiori. O peor, que intentaran liarla con algún idiota, no seria la primera vez

Yashiro, por ejemplo. Hikaru Ishibashi, otro ejemplo. Un tipo del drama donde salian Kyoko y Chiori del que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Termino de ponerse el overol rosa brillante que la señalaba como la segunda miembro de el grupo que necesitaba aprender a amar.

A veces se preguntaba si realmente valia la pena hacer todo ese circo, maroma y teatro para estar en esa empresa bajo el mando de un líder tan ridículo como lo es Lory. No, no lo valia.

Todo ese show que se armaba todos los días con el grupo LoveMe solo le había servido para encontrar a sus dos mejores amigas.

.

.O.O.O.O.

.


End file.
